An unlikely chance
by Niacin
Summary: Narcissa is thrown back in the first world war. She is pregnant with Draco again and finds Reg in the cave.
1. Chapter 1

As far as Narcissa could comprehend the explosion should have killed her. It had not. It was almost as if she had a taste of luck as there was a strange internal voice that knew exactly what to do. Narcissa was shaking visibly. Her robes were soaked and torn. Her arm was bleeding and her smile was grim. She had never thought she would relive this day again. Harry, no longer scrawny, had told her what had happened before on, only now she truly felt the horror of it sink in. This was where her cousin had died. She strode into the cave. She heard him beg. It had been so long since she had heard his voice. She recognized it immediately. "Please," he begged. Tears stung in her eyes. "Please, stop Kreacher."

She heard Kreacher's croaky voice. "It will all soon be over, just a few more sips, young master." Her heart beat frantically. The dark, gloomy water contained inferi and seperated her from her cousin who she spotted sprawled before the torn house elf that poured a eerily green potion in his mouth. "That- thas was all of it master."

She looked on as Kreacher took an amulet and switched it with one that was identical. Kreacher then refilled the bowl with green potion. "Water," Regulus croaked. "Water."

Kreacher started trying conjuring water, but before it could reach Regulus mouth it disappeared. She knew exactly what was about to happen but she felt herself unable to move. Her hand was shaking as if she was not even capable of holding her wand.

Something in the water started to stir. Regulus croaked for water again and then started crawling through the muddy island towards the dark liquids. He was about to start drinking water: a fainted scream. A bony hand tightly grabbed Regulus wrist with a snap and dragged it towards the water. "Master," Kreacher screamed as he tried to pull Regulus away. More inferi were closing in on them. Kreacher felt hands coming his way and apparated with a loud crack. The inferi slowly dragged him across the rocks and through the mud.

Fire. Narcissa had not even noticed her harsh breathing or her raised hand or the tears streaming down her face. The inferi were retreating and left Regulus behind on the island. "Get in the damn boat," she screamed. To her relief the bleeding, muddy pile of human and robes got up and let himself fall with a loud clank into the tiny wooden boat. She ran towards the boat.

"C-Cissy?" Regulus whispered. "How'd you find me?" He looked guiltily. She wanted to get out of here.

Her feet was tapping impatiently. A nervous habit. "Just get up," she snapped.

Regulus did not seem to feel the danger lurking in every inch of the cave as she felt it as every hair was pulled straight by its musculus arrestor pili. Goosebumps. Regulus face scrunched up. "It's all my fault. I should have listened to Sirius and I.. I never... I should not have have allowed Lucius to.."

Narcissa glared. "Get up." With a harsh tug she pulls a stumbling Regulus out of the cave. The sea water is freezing cold, but she lets herself emerge in it as a desperate Regulus tries to quench his thirst with it. He whole body starts stinging from the cold as she grabs his wrist and apparates to the forest in France she knew all to well. Memories filled her as she smelled the familiar smell of pines and the lake. Her family had had a vacation home nearby and she had found a small treehouse one day. Bella had been awful. Pulling her pig tails and telling her she'd fail getting sorted into Slytherin and end up with a filthy muggle. She had been set to tears and had run away and had stumbled upon it. It must have been build by a muggle once long ago. It would be brilliant. She levitated Regulus into it and started casting some safety spells. It would keep him safe for a few days. Then she conjured water.

A few days later Regulus was able to speak coherently. He seemed more subdued than she can remember him ever being as she cast the Fidelius charm on the small hut in the tree. Earlier she had talked to Lucius. He had looked worn and had smiled warmly. He had agreed it would be better, safer to be in her family home in France. He had eagerly helped her settle in the vacation home and had hopefully added that he would try to join her as soon as possible. He was not here yet. It gave her some time.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark lord had not minded Narcissa moving, Lucius however was needed for the war efforts. Or according to Lucius his words were "To build a suitable world for his pureblood child." Lucius had not seemed too surprised by it, though he seemed relieved he was allowed to make a portkey to his wife. Narcissa had smiled sadly but had agreed it had been silly to wish for more.

Lucius had been worried about Narcissa and seemed increasingly reluctant to go back to England. The news about her cousin's death had spread. Lucius had known how much Regulus had meant to her and did not want to leave her side.

The more Narcissa had thought about it, the more she wanted to see Severus. Before they had invited Severus too, to ask him to be their child's godparent. Lucius was kissing her as she broke it off. "The child- it needs a godparent. What if we-"

"No one will harm us," Lucius broke off. She could hear the arrogance in his voice. "I will protect us."

She could have easily fallen back in his arms, strengthened and relieved by his words. "No, our child needs a godparent. Someone who can protect it no matter what."

"Of course," Lucius said. "I will ask Severus. No one better, I mean, that was who you meant, right?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course I meant Severus. Who else would I trust with our child? Certainly not Bella or the Nott's." She then felt her heart skip a beat as she realised she actually did have others she would ask as a godparent: Andy and Reg. There only was no way to explain it to her husband, no, Severus would have to do.

Lucius had agreed easily with asking Severus and they had settled to ask him to dinner for the coming thursday. He had left and had seemed conflicted and stuck to the ground underneath his feet for a few seconds before he had taken the portkey back.

Narcissa had visited Regulus. "They think you're dead," she had blurted out.

Regulus colour had drained from his face as if he really was a dead man and maybe he was. He had after all betrayed the dark lord. "Your mother is devastated from what I have heard." She saw the worry in his eyes and her eyes soften. "Your mother is safe, as is Kreacher. And you are too, as long as you stay hidden here. And your father caught the flu."

Regulus seemed devastated. "But dad is taking care of himself right?"

Narcissa looks away from his eyes. "I am not sure."

"I," Reg swallows, "Can you visit him? Make sure he is alright?"

Narcissa looks away. "Look," she whispers softly, as if whispered words are any less hurtful, "He just lost his son and his other hates him. He got an howler from Sirius, I guess he still cared."

"No," Reg softly whispers. "What did it say?"

Narcissa had visited shortly with Lucius. Narcissa did not want to recount the words, but Regulus eyes held such demeanor she was sure she could not leave without telling it to him. "That Orion killed you. That you would have never joined him without his parents appraising the dark lord. And that he hated Orion." Narcissa could not help wince as she told Regulus and feel that Sirius word's had been a little too true.

Reg grabbed her arm and looked hopefully at her. It reminded her of when Draco had been assigned a task by the Dark lord. How she had grabbed Severus arm and how she had been ready to beg him to help her son and to keep him safe. He had taken the oath and he had kept it. "Please, make sure dad is alright. You are family. He will care if you visit-."

I nod. "I could try to visit."

Reg looks dejected at her words. "Let me visit then, they will not tell the dark lord, I promise."

Narcissa glares down at her younger cousin. "I will visit, I said."

"Thanks, Cissy," Regulus whispers as he leans back closing his eyes. A tear falls down his cheek. Narcissa squeezes his shoulder absentmindedly.

"I can't- I mean- Can I?" Regulus blurts out.

"Speak properly," She admonishes her younger cousin.

"I should fight him, shouldn't I?" Her younger cousin asks. "That's what I started with. I should join Dumbledore, but- He can't know. If my betrayal is known, he will lash out towards them and-"

"You will stay safe," Narcissa said, "I did not safe you from that place to loose you again. Besides my boy needs someone to take care off him in case Lucius and I die.."

"No," Reg whispered, "You want to defy him?"

Narcissa suddenly shifted. Did she? Mostly she wanted her family safe, but as long as the Dark lord lived, all of her family was in danger and he had branded and punished her yet unborn son that was at the moment still as innocent as a puffskein. She wanted no blood on his hands and to never hear him scream his lungs out after an crucio. He had tortured her husband. He had seized their house and sucked all joy out of it as if he were a dementor.

It was more than clear what she needed to do and then she felt her stomach: Draco! Reg saw her wince and looked worriedly at her. She took his hand and smiled softly as he looked joyfully at her belly in sudden understanding. "Your godchild is saying hi. Lucius does not know and we will also ask Severus. I want both of you to be part of his life."

Reg felt touched.

Narcissa then realised how much she knew about what would happen. Of course, she did not know everything, but she did know more than anyone else at this moment. She knew that she needed to spark up her memory and decided to open up the newspaper. She felt herself suddenly crying. Harold Minchum, the minister of magic, had placed more dementors around Azkaban, what good had that done? Soon they would side with the dark lord anyway. A muggle town had been attacked. She sniffed. Newt Scamander had recieved Second order of Merlin for his contributions to Magizoology.

Narcissa then chuckled as she read an old newspaper. A month ago Caractacus Phelps exploded eight hundred Stink Pellets by dropping them en-masse from the roof of the Daily Prophet building in Diagon Alley. The resultant gas cloud caused untold discomfort throughout London and approximately five-hundred cases of 'Stinkitus' were reported. The non-magical authorities explained the stinking cloud away as an unpleasant emission from a nearby factory.

It was 9 September 1979 today. Then a girl with long hair came to her mind. The Bones family! They had been slaughtered on the eleventh after Voldemort had found out where they had held the baby shower. Amelia Bones had been able to escape with a crying Susan Bones. Narcissa had been chilled by it as she was going to have her own child soon. She had cried the whole week, even if she did not know the Bones personally. The crying spells must have been from fear and pregnancy.

Narcissa slept terrible the next few days as she was still not sure what to do. She could hardly fight or apparate as it would endanger little Draco. Owling would take to long and it could endanger her husband. Wait- a patronus! It was how the order communicated, so they would trust it without doubt and she could easily use her knowledge to convince them.

Narcissa ran to the library and stormed with a book to Regulus. "One of us needs to produce a patronus before three o'clock that can speak." Regulus stared at her with open mouth for a few seconds, then shut it quickly and nodded as he read the text aloud:

_The patronus charm casts a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. It's also 'a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon – hope, happiness, the desire to survive – but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. The Patronus has two forms, non-corporeal and corporeal. A non-corporeal Patronus can appear as 'a thin wisp of silver' that hovers 'like mist'. Whereas a corporeal Patronus has a form that is clearly defined and is more than vapour or smoke. The corporeal Patronus shape is characteristic of the owner, like the form of an animagicus. To cast one a witch or wizard needs to produce their most happy thought and say expecto __patronum. Many grown witches and wizards cannot cast one as they cannot think of a thought that is happy enough or they cannot produce one magically-wise. _

Narcissa calmly says "Oculi Omnium." A wand appears above the books showing the wand movement four times as the words Expecto Patronum are ringing clearly through the air.

"So what is your happy memory, cousin?" Regulus then asks. She wants to say many things, most of them not having occurred yet. It might not even happen: Draco being born healthily, seeing him off to Hogwarts for the first time, hearing the dark lord was dead and holding onto Lucius and Draco, both alive, as the battle of Hogwarts had ended. She felt a dread: her guts felt icy. Draco may never be born or he could die on his fourth. Lucius could die if she saved someone fighting along with Dumbledore- And they could still if she did nothing.

She was silent for a long time, feeling panicked about everything that could be ruined or that might not happen. Regulus was carefully studying her face. "I might think about how you asked be to be godfather." Regulus knew he would not as that moment was adamantly soaked with sadness. He needed a real happy moment. For a minute he thought about Kreacher and how he had wanted to drink the potion for him- but no. He had also thought about going to hogwarts for the first time, but he could not ignore how torn he was between Sirius and the rest of his family.

"Expecto Patronum," Narcissa then softly said. She produced a tiny whisper of silver.

Regulus eyes shot up. "What did you think about?"

"Remember when Lucius and I moved into our new bought home, because we did not want to reside in one of our family homes?" He nodded. "We had done most of the renovation of the home and you were around and kept teasing Lucius about a child and he just kept looking so flustered."

"Oh, well," Regulus laughs, "You did turn it into a baby room, did you not?"

"We did," Narcissa says smiling softly.

Then Regulus yells "Expecto Patronum!" as nothing happens.

Narcissa smiles sadly. "Maybe another memory?"

Regulus tries again and again without avail, while Narcissa seems to get closer and closer to a corpereal as the memory gets brighter and the whisps of silver more striking. "I don't know what to use," Regulus then admits. "Kreacher taking care of me, telling me he is proud does not work. My dad hugging me because I got sorted into Gryffindor does not work, Being made seeker, winning the quidditch cup, no use. Neither getting my Hogwarts degree.." He trails off. Narcissa hugs me. "Cissy, I should have a happy memory right?"

"Of course you do," She answers immediately. "How about when you were younger and you helped Sirius and Andy with pranking Bella and Lucius because they were teasing me?"

To Narcissa's pleasure this immediately brings a smile to Regulus' face. "Oh that was brilliant, dad did not even punish us, thought it was hilarious. And mom was talked into by her brother- uncle Alphard and they toasted on us. I think Andy was lucky she was not caught as Aunt Druella was much less amused."

"Oh, I'll never forget that sour look," Narcissa laughs. "Common, try it out then," she urges. He conjured an extremely bright silver patronus which as soon as it came immediately disappeared. Narcissa looks stunned at him. Regulus is shivering slightly. Narcissa could swear she saw some type of small dog, but could not be sure as it had been gone so quickly. She hugs her cousin. "It is the potion, is it not?"

He shivers. "I cannot help but let my thoughts drift to negative things, it is as if there is a dementor near me at all times."

She sighs and then she gets an idea for another memory. "Expecto Patronum!" It is undeniably bright even if it is still formless. It was not particularly happy, but it was definitely a good memory. She was before the cave. Her body was shivering. She somehow knew what to do. Her instincts were spot on. In that moment there was no place for doubts even if she was without a plan. She could change the future.

The both practise for hours and hours as the moment the Bones family will be attacked is creeping upon them. Regulus patronus keeps disappearing within a few seconds and hers keeps wavering. "Why are we even doing this?" Regulus asks slumping to the ground, looking exhausted.

"Reg," Narcissa almost begs, "I need to cast a speaking patronus." So Reg gets up, because he's always cared for family. In the end they do figure it out around five past three. Narcissa has no idea how late they barged into the Bones family home. Lucius had been almost on time for dinner. He had been pale and bloody and shaken up.

She finally send the patronus with a short, clear message: _You have been betrayed. Death Eaters are coming. Prepare yourselves. _


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa was held tightly by an uncomfortable, fidgeting Severus. Severus looked furious. "I am going to kill Pettigrew myself," he spat.

"P- Pettigrew?" Naricssa asked.

Severus sighed. "Yes, we thought he was a traitor and-" Severus kicks against the tree harshly in frustration. "You know I always thought of him as some fat, brainless zombie that kept following Potter and Black, apparently he does have some skill."

"What did the dark lord say?" Narcissa mumbles into Severus' chest.

"To hunt him," Severus said plainly. "He wanted to speak to him."

"You'll take care of Lucius, right," Narcissa begged.

Severus presses her against his chest. "I'll get him home to you. The dark lord thinks it is not long before the dementors will change sides. You can imagine how longing they are for more poor souls to torture." Narcissa lets out another hearty sob. "I'll break him out, if it takes too long." Narcissa chuckles. "The dark lord wanted me to tell you he regretted the capture of your husband and that he will make sure that your son will know his father and see the world that he helped build."

Narcissa felt a chill down her spine. She needed to tell Lucius, have him on her side. Someone else than her little cousin. Severus also, but the dark lord had not yet started hunting on her child. "Get him here before his child is born, or you won't be made godfather."

Severus stepped back. He looked baffled. "Godf-" He seemed to choke.

Narcissa had forgotten how touched and surprised Severus had been last time. "Who else would we ask?" She said kindly.

"But I can't-" Severus still looked shocked. Suddenly Narcissa felt saddened. "You alright?"

She sighs. "I just wish Lucius was here. Couldn't they have caught another death eater?"

Severus seemed to hesitate if it was alright if he would leave. "I should- Will you be alright?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Clean up, tend your wounds, get some sleep," she said. "You'll need it. Take care." Severus nodded as he retreated. Then suddenly narcissa grabbed his hand, feeling anxious. "Visit me. Join me for dinner. Don't leave me alone. Unknowing."

His dark eyes were studying her as he nodded. She could trust him, partly. Her heartbeat that had been racing suddenly calmed. "Visit Orion, tell him what happened. That I need someone around. That I miss my uncles advice."

He looked suprised but nodded anyway. "I had no idea you were close?"

"When I was young he often took me to Hogsmead and let me try on thousands of dresses and would take me out for lavish lunches and dinners. We just lost touched," she answered thinking deeply. "We have both lost someone dear. Family takes care of another."

"Of course," Severus mutters.

Narcissa is eyeing him kindly. He had been too guarded for her to know what was going through him. Was this too much? "You can visit anytime, Severus. You are after all his godfather."

Severus sputters and then eyes her belly amused. "His?"

"Clean yourself up," She then mildly says, after which he portkeys away. She felt tears fall. they had taken her Lucius! It was all her fault. She felt unsure for the first time. Would betraying the dark lord really be saver than biding their time? No, she could not think like that, she told herself angrily. Anger felt much better. It felt powerful. She would betray him and Lucius would soon be back. The last time the dementors had quickly sided with the dark lord, just a week from now. He would be back before she'd miss him and she had saved most of them. Off the eleven Bone family members only two had survived: Susan and Amelia. Now only the small Brian had died. He had been seven. She felt her stomach churn. He would have lived if her patronus had been quicker. Severus had told her about it. He had seen her silver fox. After that they had enough time to send a patronus to some order members and they had had the chance to have a fair duel. Only it wasn't really as they still had children to protect. And then Lucius had wavered. Severus had told her. No one had noticed. He had assured her. Then he'd been suprised easily by the older Bones. And now he was gone. She tried to wrap her mind about all of it as she tried to decide what she should tell Regulus. Mayby all would be easiest. He was suspicious. There was no way she would have found him or saved him and then there was the urge to conjure a patronus and the message. She sighed as she let herself fall on the back with a growing headache. She closed her eyes. It felt good.


End file.
